


Don`t do stupid shit like that!

by Carzekiel101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, episode tag 8x09 Honor, episode tag 8x14 Still gotta mean something, episode tag 8x16 Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carzekiel101/pseuds/Carzekiel101
Summary: Ezekiel is acting stupid, Carol gets angry... Takes place after the events of episode 8x09 "Honor". WARNING: very sexy, more than usual - don t read if this is not your thing!Final chapter up. Takes place around the events of episode 8x16 "Wrath". Mind the warning! It is still a go!
Relationships: Ezekiel/Carol Peletier
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Don`t do stupid shit like that!**

Disclaimer: They`re not mine. Not making any profit with them. Just having fun.

Warning: VERY sexy, more than usual. Go away if you don`t like that! Not kidding.

Ezekiel steps outside, deeply inhaling the humid night air. It`s pitch-dark, the only light coming from the moon, which is currently hiding behind some clouds. Insects are humming and chirping all around him, but otherwise it is silent. Most of his people are asleep inside the small cottage, exhausted from their encounter with the Saviors and their escape from the Kingdom. Carol had made sure they were safe here before she went back to try and free Ezekiel. With Morgan`s help she had managed to take out all the Saviors who had invaded the Kingdom. All but one. Gavin.

Ezekiel was still shocked thinking about what Henry had done to the man. The boy had taken revenge for his brother. Ezekiel understood his need, wanting to see Benjamin`s murderer dead as well, but ultimately Carol was right. This wasn`t for Henry to do, the boy was way too young for such a burden. Now it was too late to change what happened and Ezekiel blames himself for it.

After the four of them had joined with the rest of the Kingdom, Morgan had wanted to go to Hilltop right away, using the cover of the night for their advantage in case there were more Saviors on the way. Ezekiel and Carol, however, had agreed that it would be best to stay at the cottage for the night, giving the people some time to rest. Most of them were not used to being outside the Kingdom`s gates, they were no fighters, and stumbling with them through the night would put them all at risk.

Ezekiel has spent the last hour to try and get Henry to sleep. The boy tried to be tough, but Ezekiel knew that he was deeply shaken by his deed and he tried to comfort him as best as he could. He knew he would have to talk to Henry about what he had done, make him understand that – although sometimes killing was inevitable – murdering someone like that wasn`t the right way. Not if there were other options. Tonight wasn`t the right time for that, though.

Ezekiel feels terribly tired, every bone in his body aching for sleep. But that was out of the question. He had to make sure his people stayed safe. And there was something else on his mind that bothered him, something he needed to settle before he could even think about getting some rest. As silent as possible he makes his way to the backside of the cottage, searching for Carol.

He finds her leaning against the trunk of a big tree, hidden in the shadows, almost completely invisible. He takes a moment to study her profile, admiring the sheer beauty of her face, illuminated by a strip of moonlight. She`s not moving but he knows that she picked up on his presence immediately. A thought crosses his mind – she`s like a predator waiting for its prey. He chuckles as he approaches her further.

“What`s so funny?” she whispers when he is close enough to risk it.

“Nothing, really. I just thought that you – you remind me of Shiva in some ways.”

She turns her head at his comment, raising an eyebrow, but he chooses to not deepen that subject.

“Henry finally is asleep” he says instead, knowing that Carol is just as worried about the boy as he is, although she wouldn`t admit it.

“Good” she says. “You should get some rest as well.”

Ezekiel shakes his head. “We have to keep watch.”

Carol bites her lips. “I keep watch. You go.”

Picking up on her mood, maybe going back would be the smarter thing to do now, but Ezekiel refuses to be intimidated by her tone.

“You`re angry.”

It`s not a question, he knows that she is. At him. He remembers the look on her face when he closed the Kingdom`s gates to lock himself inside with Negan`s men. He didn`t regret what he`d done, but that look on her face haunts him.

“It was the right thing to do. I couldn`t risk anymore lives, we already lost too many. They only wanted me.”

Carol refuses to look at him, just stares ahead.

“So it was okay to just give up? Accept that they would kill you? Like it wouldn`t matter?”

Her voice is strained, barely containing her anger now. But there`s something else in there, too. Disappointment. And pain? Ezekiel wished he could read her mind, know what was going on inside of her. They had spent a lot of time together in the past few weeks and there was no doubt in Ezekiel`s mind where his own feelings for her were concerned. She had him wrapped around her finger without intending to do so, probably without even realizing it. He thought that she had feelings for him as well, or at least he hoped so, but Carol was a very private person and sometimes her behavior just had him confused. Like now.

“I wasn`t giving up and I had no intention to get killed!”

“It certainly looked that way to me!”

She brushes past him, not wanting to talk to him anymore.

“Carol.”

Ezekiel grabs her wrist, trying to stop her from leaving, but she`s not having any of it. She yanks her arm free, pushing against his chest with both hands, forcing him to take a step backwards.

“Carol, please.”

She`s not listening, though, pushing him further back.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Another push.

“What were you thinking doing stupid shit like that?” Push.

“What were you thinking leaving me alone like this?”

The next push has Ezekiel staggering over a root, sending him flying to the ground. He`s flat on his back, momentarily breathless. Before he can recover, Carol is over him, dropping to her knees, straddling him, hands next to his head. He stares up into her blazing eyes, mesmerized. He truly was her prey and he couldn`t care any less.

“What. Were. You. Thinking?!”

She`s not waiting for an answer, instead grabs his face in both hands and firmly presses her lips to his in a fierce kiss. He responds immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around her. All fight leaves her body as she finally gives in to her feelings, sagging against him. When they come up for air, Carol buries her face in his neck.

“Don`t ever do stupid shit like that again!”

She raises her head to look at him, eyes narrowing when she sees the grin on his face.

“I`m serious! You cannot make me fall in love with you and then decide to get yourself killed.”

Ezekiel stares at Carol in surprise, her words making his heart race in his chest.

“I`m sorry” he murmurs, realization kicking in. “It was never my intention to hurt you. I just wanted to make things right this time. To protect everyone.”

“I know” she sighs. Her fingertips stroke his cheek, caress his beard. She`s been longing to touch it since she met him, marveling at its softness. “Just – don`t do it again. Please.”

“I won`t. I promise.”

He pulls her down for another kiss, softly moving his lips against hers. They freeze when they hear a sound, the typical growling and shuffling of walkers passing nearby. Carol pulls out her knife, her whole body tensing but otherwise not moving. She`s ready to fight, all her senses on high alert. Ezekiel is once again reminded of a predator waiting to attack.

They remain completely still in their position, bodies pressed against each other while they wait for the walkers to disappear. When she`s sure they are far enough away to not notice them anymore, Carol relaxes, dropping her head to Ezekiel`s chest. His heart is racing and she wonders if it is because of the walkers or because of her closeness. Probably a bit of both. Then again, she knows that he is usually not that scared of walkers.

“Hey, uhm, I wouldn`t mind lying here all night with you, but maybe it`s better if we got up.”

Ezekiel`s right and so Carol reluctantly pushes herself to her feet, offering her hands and helping him up as well. They return to her former position by the tree, keeping watch together for the rest of the night. At dawn they gather their people, leading them to Hilltop in the hopes to find shelter there for the time being.

Late that night Ezekiel sits in the room at Hilltop that he shares with Henry, the boy fast asleep on the bed. Ezekiel had protested when Maggie gave them this room, saying that he could stay with his people, most of whom were sleeping in the hall downstairs. But Maggie insisted and Ezekiel has just been too tired to argue with her and therefore relented. But although he was bone tired, sleep wouldn`t come, his mind replaying the events of the day over and over – one thing in particular.

Ezekiel closes his eyes, trying to push it all away, but it is impossible.

When they arrived at Hilltop in the early afternoon, he was relieved to find Jerry there – battered like him, but otherwise okay. He knew from Carol that her, Rick and Jerry had split up to warn the communities that Negan and his people had escaped from the Sanctuary. And although Gavin told them that Hilltop was untouched, they`d been worrying what they would find there. Luckily, the man had been telling the truth.

Ezekiel and Carol had exchanged news with Maggie and Jesus about the events of the last night, trying to figure out what to do next. They all agreed that Alexandria probably had been attacked, too, their worries being confirmed when Daryl and his group arrived a little while later, bringing the sad news about Carl`s death. They now were sure that Negan would change his plans and attack Hilltop as well, preparing themselves as good as possible and hoping that Rick and Michonne would make it back there safe.

Despite all the bad things that had happened, Ezekiel`s been hopeful, happy that the woman he had fallen head over heels in love with returned his feelings. His hopefulness crashed though, when he saw her greet Daryl, basically flying into his arms the moment he stepped through the gate. Doubt settled in his heart and he felt like a fool. When Carol came to sit with him by the fire later, he`d brushed her off, practically running away from her.

Groaning, Ezekiel buries his face in his hands, then a moment later gets to his feet and leaves the room, careful not to wake Henry. He needs to talk to Carol.

He knocks on her door, relieved when she opens almost immediately, brushing past her into the room without saying a word. Carol closes the door behind him, leaning against it, arms crossed in front of her chest. She`s staring at him silently. She knows that something must be bothering him but has no idea what it is. After the rough day – and night – they`ve had she had longed to be close to him, but when she approached him earlier, he had basically pushed her away. She was confused and hurt, wondering if she had done something wrong.

Ezekiel takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the heartbreak he expects to happen.

“I know it`s late. I`m sorry for bothering you at this hour.”

Carol just keeps staring at him, waiting for an explanation. Ezekiel has no idea how to start the conversation and so just says the first thing that comes to his mind.

“I love you. I really do.”

A cute little frown appears on her face. It`s not what she`d been expecting in this situation.

Ezekiel speaks on “But I am not interested in being your second choice. If your heart truly belongs to someone else, I will accept it. But I cannot allow myself to get deeper into this – us – if that is the case. The pain of losing you again would be too great.”

Carol is at a complete loss. Just last night she had told Ezekiel that she had fallen in love with him, that she had been scared to lose him to the Saviors and now – what? What had happened?

“I have absolutely no idea what the hell you are talking about” she says.

“I saw you with Daryl. You two are - close. I – I just…” Ezekiel trails off, not really knowing what else to say.

Carol almost bursts out laughing. Daryl? Really? She walks over to where Ezekiel is standing, stopping just inches from him. She clutches the front of his shirt and pulls him against her, his hands instinctively going to her waist.

“I`m only going to say this once so you better listen very closely, mister. I don`t go for second best. And I don`t play games. Daryl is important to me. He`s a _brother_ to me. Nothing else. I never felt for him what I feel for you. I never felt for _anyone_ what I feel for you. Believe me when I say that I had no intention of falling in love in this shitty world we live in. But you – you just – you changed everything.”

Ezekiel wants to apologize, but before he can utter a word, Carol presses her lips against his forcefully, kissing him breathless. When they part, she whispers against his mouth “This is what I want. Don`t you ever dare –“

“-doing stupid shit like that again. I got it” he finishes for her.

His mouth is back on hers instantly, his hands grabbing her ass to pull her impossibly closer. Carol doesn`t mind, wrapping her arms around his neck and battling him for dominance of the kiss. It`s not taking long for his body to react and Ezekiel forces himself to let go of her before he completely loses his control.

“Maybe you should ask me to leave now.”

Carol has no intention of doing so. She takes a step backwards. Looking straight into his eyes, she grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head, tossing it on the bed. Then she bends down to take off her boots and after kicking them aside wriggles out of her jeans and socks. She stands before Ezekiel in just her underwear, allowing him to roam her body with his eyes. He steps closer and softly grabs her chin. The look of pure desire on his face makes her heart beat out of control.

“You are gorgeous.”

Ezekiel keeps his hand on her chin, eyes fixed on hers to gauge her reactions as he slides the fingertips of his other hand slowly over her body, from the waistband of her panties, over her stomach, through the valley of her breasts and up to her shoulder, dragging down the strap of her bra, before moving around to her back and opening it. Carol shrugs it off, letting it fall to the floor.

Ezekiel starts kissing her again, softly nipping at her lips, probing them with his tongue to demand entrance. He lets go of her chin, weaving his fingers into her soft short curls as their tongues dance around each other. His right hand lands on her breast, kneading it, teasing her nipple into a tight little bud, sending bolts of pleasure to her center. Carol`s knees almost give in and she digs her nails into his arms to ground herself. No one has ever touched her the way Ezekiel does, and Carol is completely overwhelmed with her body`s reactions to his touch.

Ezekiel drags her panties down, then lifts her up and lowers them on the bed. Carol`s hands slide beneath his shirt, desperate to feel his skin on hers. She`s too impatient to bother with the buttons and just tugs it over his head, sending it flying somewhere. Ezekiel`s body is magnificent, nicely muscled but not too much, his chocolate skin smooth and firm. She lets her hands roam wherever she can reach while his mouth fastens on her neck, sucking the delicate skin, surly leaving a mark. Carol couldn`t care any less.

When he is satisfied, Ezekiel slowly makes his way down her body, kissing every inch of deliciously freckled skin before he settles between her legs, softly pushing her legs apart. He runs his thumbs over her flesh, opening her, her scent driving him crazy with lust. Carol`s eyes snap open when she realizes what he`s doing, staring down at him wide-eyed.

“You don`t have to – this isn`t – it`s not necessary” she stammers.

Ezekiel tilts his head a little, then looks down, pursing his lips. She was right, it definitely wasn`t “necessary”, she was more than ready. But he longed to do it, needed to taste her. But he wouldn`t do it without her consent.

“Don`t like it?” he questions.

Carol shakes her head just a little. It wasn`t that. “I – I don`t know. It`s – no one`s ever done that.”

The grin that appears on Ezekiel`s face is contagious. He loves the idea of being the first man to give her this pleasure.

“I`d love to. Please. You can stop me any time if you don`t like what I`m doing.”

Carol considers his offer for a moment, then nods, opening her legs a little further in invitation. She trusts Ezekiel like no other.

Smiling, he presses a tender kiss to her left knee then focuses on his task. He runs the flat of his tongue through her folds, lapping up her wetness. He`s humming deep in his throat as her taste registers, sucking the tender flesh between his lips, satisfied when he hears Carol gasp. It`s been quite a while since he was with a woman, never having been someone for a casual thing. And after he had become King, he never found it adequate to take advantage of his position, although he knew there were some women at the Kingdom who would have gladly shared a bed with him. As far as Ezekiel was concerned, sex was only enjoyable when true feelings were involved.

He`s taking his sweet time nipping and sucking, alternating between teasing her clit and her opening with the tip of his tongue, slowly driving her closer and closer to orgasm. Carol`s been watching him, the sight of Ezekiel`s head between her legs turning her on even further, if that was even possible. The feeling of his hot tongue on her flesh, combined with the soft scratch of his beard slowly drives her insane.

When she feels her orgasm approaching, she sinks back to the mattress, giving in to her bodies desire. She writhes underneath him, moving her hips against him. Ezekiel succumbs to her needs, his hands sliding up her body to squeeze her nipples while at the same time sucking her clit into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it. Carol comes immediately, wildly bucking against him.

Ezekiel brings her down slowly, before kissing his way up her body again. He tries to ignore his aching desire for her, his cock throbbing in the confines of his pants, demanding to be released. He would gladly just bury himself inside of her, take her, but this first time was all about her. He needs her to forget what an idiot he`d been earlier.

He distracts himself with paying attention to her wonderfully round breasts, circling her erect nipples with his tongue, then sucking them deep into his mouth, eliciting a deep moan from Carol. Ezekiel can`t stop his hips from moving against her, trying to relieve some pressure. Her hands have been fisted in his dreads, holding him to her chest, but she lets go of them, sliding them down his back, trying to push down his pants but fails in doing so.

Carol grabs his dreads again, pulling on them to get him to move, but he resists.

“Zeke.”

The sound of his name gets his attention, her voice a breathless whisper. Ezekiel stares down into her beautiful face, her baby blue eyes almost completely dark with her desire for him, her lips red and swollen from his kisses, her hair a wild mess. He thinks that she must be the sexiest woman he`s ever seen. He can`t take his eyes from Carol`s face, caressing it with his thumbs while her hands glide down his chest and over his taut stomach, opening his pants and finally freeing his erection.

He hisses as she wraps her small hand around him, his fingers curling around her wrist.

“Careful.”

Carol gives him a seductive smile, leaning forward to capture his bottom lip.

“Why? Does it bite?”

Ezekiel loves her playfulness, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

“No. But it hasn`t been touched in a while.”

Carol lets out a small delighted laugh and right there Ezekiel knows that from now on it will be his life goal to hear that laugh again, as often as possible. She guides him to her entrance, grabbing his head with the other hand and pulling him down for a deep kiss.

“That`s okay. You already made me come. I just wanna feel you.”

He slides into her bit by bit, until he is fully sheathed inside her, his hardness stretching her tight walls. Carol bends her legs further, allowing him the best access. Ezekiel takes her hands in his, and lacing their fingers together, places them above her head.

“You`re gonna come again. With me. On me. “

Carol wouldn`t have thought it possible, not after that powerful orgasm she just had, but she knows he`s right. Her walls are already fluttering around him as he moves inside her, the friction so intense she has to bite her lips to stop herself from crying out loud every time he hits her deep. They are both so aroused, it only takes a couple of powerful thrusts to set them off. She bites into his shoulder as she feels his hot seed filling her.

Ezekiel crashes on top of her, not able to move and she welcomes his body weight, wrapping her legs and arms tightly around him. Ultimately, he rolls them over, kicking off his pants and dragging a blanket over their sweaty bodies.

“That was pretty –“

“- amazing?” Ezekiel suggests.

“Mmmh, yeah.”

He chuckles, turning a little so he can look at Carol, keeping her body pressed to his.

“I always knew we`d be great together” he says.

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Been thinking about it a lot?”

He grins at her. “You have no idea.”

There`s that beautiful laugh again and his heart does a flip-flop hearing it. Carol`s fingers slide over the spot where she`s bitten him, the impression of her teeth clearly visible.

“Sorry for that.”

Ezekiel shrugs his shoulders. “I knew you were a tigress. But I`m good at handling them.”

Carol snorts, hitting his chest playfully, then yawns heartily. Ezekiel joins her, the tiredness coming back full force. It feels like he hasn`t slept in days. Thinking about it, that might actually be true. Ezekiel wraps his arms tightly around Carol, burying his nose in her hair, then closes his eyes.

“I love you” he whispers almost half asleep.

“I love you, too. Remember what you promised. Never do –“

“ – stupid shit again. I know.”

Smiling, Carol turns her head a little to press a kiss to Ezekiel`s neck. A second later both of them are asleep, happy despite the fact that there was still a war to be fought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol talks to Ezekiel about Sophia - takes place after the events of episode 8x14 "Still gotta mean something"

„I`m sorry. “

Ezekiel is still holding Carol`s hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb. It`s been an hour or so since she came back to Hilltop with Henry, the relief that washed over Ezekiel when he saw both of them alive almost bringing him to his knees. He`d spent the whole day looking for Henry, unsuccessfully so, and had finally given up when night came, returning to Hilltop defeated. He had started to believe that Carol may have been right, and Henry was already dead, the sadness weighing heavily on his heart. When he found Carol gone, too, the fear of losing her as well had left him paralyzed.

Now he couldn`t stop touching her. They`d only been lovers for two days, although Ezekiel was certain that he loved her from the first moment that he saw her, and the thought that the last time they`d spoken with each other he had accused her of being a coward had been unbearable. He felt like a jerk for talking like that to her, especially after what she had just told him.

“What for?” her voice is soft, barely more than a whisper.

“I shouldn`t have said what I did this morning. It wasn`t fair. I`m truly sorry for it.”

Carol squeezes his hand affectionately. “You`ve been worried for Henry. And everything you said was right.”

“That doesn`t mean I should have said it.”

“Zeke.” The way she says his name sends shivers down his spine. She scoots a little closer, their shoulders touching. “I`m not mad. Don`t beat yourself up about it. We`re here. All of us. That`s all that matters.”

At her words, Ezekiel looks over his shoulder to where Henry is sitting with Jerry, then back to Carol, a small smirk on his face. Henry`s lying in the grass with his head on Jerry`s leg, seemingly deep asleep.

“I should get him into bed” Ezekiel says, reluctantly letting go of Carol`s hands and getting to his feet. He picks the boy up off the ground, who raises his head sleepily.

“Time to go to bed, Henry.” Henry nods, looking from Ezekiel to Carol.

“Can you come, too, Carol?” he asks.

Carol and Ezekiel exchange a look. The boy was already developing a deep connection to Carol, although he hasn`t known her very long. She reaches out to ruffle his hair.

“Sure.”

In their room, Ezekiel places Henry on the bed, then helps him take off his armor and boots before pulling the blanket up around him. He bends down to kiss him goodnight on his forehead, then makes room for Carol to do the same. When she turns around to leave, Henry`s voice stops her.

“Can you stay here, please?”

She hesitates just a second, then begins to remove her own armor. She lays down next to Henry, trying to keep a little distance between them, but the boy scoots closer immediately, resting his head on her belly and falling asleep within seconds.

Carol relaxes, stroking his hair tenderly, looking up at Ezekiel with an apologetic smile on her lips. He bends down to place a soft kiss on her mouth, happy to have the two persons he loves most in this world safely by his side.

“Get some rest, my love. I`ll be right over there.” He points to the sofa across the room. Carol puckers her lips to receive another kiss, then closes her eyes, following Henry into sleep.

When she wakes up again she`s a little disoriented first. Ezekiel had dimmed the light and the room is cast in shadows. While they were sleeping, Henry had rolled to his other side again, lying with his back to her, the blanket tangled around his legs. Carol carefully loosens it and pulls it up to cover him again. A movement from the other side of the room catches her attention. She makes out Ezekiel`s frame sitting on the sofa. He`s groaning quietly as he stretches his legs. Carol swings her legs out of bed and walks over to where he is sitting, looking down on him with a frown on her face.

“Have you been sitting like this the whole time? Why didn`t you lie down to sleep?”

Ezekiel slumps back, giving her a small half-smile. He reaches out to take her hand in his, caressing it softly.

“I couldn`t. For a moment I thought I may have lost both of you today. I – I couldn`t stop watching you, make sure you were okay.”

Carol slides onto his lap. With her palms pressed against his cheeks, she kisses him tenderly, then snuggles against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

“I`m right here. I`m okay. Henry is, too. Nothing to worry about” she tries to reassure him.

Ezekiel wraps his arms around her, stroking her back. They sit silently for a while, content to just hold one another. His mind keeps going back to what Carol told him earlier that evening, though and he summons up his courage to ask her about it. He doesn`t want to bring up bad memories, he just wants to know more about her.

“What was her name?”

Carol doesn`t answer right away and Ezekiel thinks that maybe she has fallen asleep again. He turns his head to press a kiss to her temple. When she answers, her voice is barely more than a whisper.

“Sophia. She was a little older than Henry is now when it – when she – disappeared.”

Ezekiel keeps stroking her back, soothing her.

“Sophia. What a beautiful name.” He tries to imagine what she may have looked like, a younger version of Carol with dark blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles all over her face. He hesitates for a second, not sure if he should keep on asking.

“What happened?” Carol burrows her face deeper into his neck and he quickly adds “You don`t need to answer if you don`t want to.”

Again, she is silent for a while, thinking about his question. She wants to tell him, wants him to know about that part of her life, but she is also scared. She hasn`t talked about Sophia in a long while, has tried to push the memory of what happened from her mind. She takes a deep breath, not sure what she is going to say until the words have left her mouth.

“She got lost. In the woods.”

Ezekiel stiffens slightly, realizing how Henry`s disappearance must have brought back those memories. Carol notices the change and places her hand against his lips to stop him from saying something.

“It was very early after everything started. Back home in Georgia. We had a small group. Rick, his wife Lori, Carl. Daryl. Some others. We were on a highway that was completely jammed with cars, searching for supplies. Suddenly there was a herd of walkers behind us, we were trapped. We hid under the cars but one of the walkers, he grabbed for Sophia`s leg. She panicked. Ran away into the woods.”

Carol`s sniffling, trying to hold the tears at bay. The memories of that day are painful, but now that she has started talking about it, she needs to finish it. She wants Ezekiel to know.

“Rick, he – he followed her immediately and he caught her. But there were walkers behind them and he told Sophia to hide while he tried to fight them off. When he returned, she was gone.”

Now the tears are silently streaming down her face, but she stubbornly brushes them away. Ezekiel wraps his arm tightly around her waist, his other hand stroking her hair, trying to offer as much comfort as he can. He knows she is not finished yet and a part of him wants to tell her to stop, wants to apologize for putting her through this again, her tears breaking his heart.

Carol`s fingers curl around his dreads in an effort to ground herself, to remind her that she was safe with him. She takes another deep breath and continues.

“While we were searching for her, we happened upon Maggie and her family. Hershel, her father, he had a farm and he allowed us to stay on his land. Carl was injured and Hershel did his best to save him. We were still trying to find Sophia but the days went by and everyone was giving up hope of finding her again. Even myself. Only Daryl, he – he wouldn`t give up. Almost got himself killed. He did more for Sophia than her own father ever did in his life.”

Ezekiel notices the bitterness in Carol`s voice and realizes two things. The first thing is that Carol`s husband must have been an asshole, not worthy of the wonderful woman he was holding in his arms now. The second thing is the understanding where Carol`s connection to Daryl has its roots. The man was there during the worst time in her life, giving her hope when there really was no hope left. Although he and Daryl would probably never become close friends, Ezekiel feels thankfulness that he was there for Carol when she needed a friend.

“Did you find her?”

Ezekiel`s voice is just a soft whisper. He`s almost scared of the answer but now he needs to know about the fate of Carol`s daughter, a girl he never met but he feels he would have loved just like he loves her mother. Carol`s tears have stopped and she is now lying completely still in his arms, the emotional turmoil she just went through having her drained of all her strength. She nods almost imperceptibly.

“We did. But it was too late.”

There`s no need to say anything more, Ezekiel understands. His heart is clenching at the pain that Carol must have felt – still feels. He wishes he could take it all away, but he knows that this pain is a part of her and that it helped her become the person she is now – the woman he loves more than anything else in the world. He buries his face in her hair, sighing deeply.

“I`m so sorry you had to live through that.”

Carol turns her head to look at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She feels strangely at peace now that she has talked about it. She studies Ezekiel`s face, a soft smile forming on her lips.

“She would have loved you. She was such a kind person, loved all animals. Like you.”

Ezekiel returns her smile, placing her hand over his heart. “I would have loved to meet her.”

“Carol?”

Henry`s voice has them both turn their heads, bringing them back to here and now. Carol gets to her feet, stretching her muscles.

“I`m here, Henry.”

“Can you come back to bed, please?” the boy asks.

“I`ll be right there.” She turns to Ezekiel, offering her hand to him. He looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on, you can`t stay on this couch all night. The bed is more comfortable. There`s enough space for all of us.”

She is right and so Ezekiel takes her hand, groaning at the slight pain in his back as he stands up and follows her to the bed, crawling under the covers with her, grateful that he can stretch out his body. Henry immediately takes advantage of having them both close, climbing over Carol and taking residence in the middle of the bed with Carol on his left and Ezekiel on his right. He`s back to sleep in seconds. The adults exchange a bemused look, both scooting a little closer so they can hold hands, their arms resting over Henry`s body. The last thought on Carol`s mind before sleep pulls her in is that this is what a real family feels like and that she wishes her daughter could be there with her.

When Carol wakes up the next morning she is lying on her stomach with a weight on her back, making it almost impossible to move. Not that long ago she would have panicked, but her subconscious immediately recognizes Ezekiel`s familiar smell, her body completely relaxed. She has no idea how, but he managed to wrap himself around her in his sleep, effectively trapping her in. His head is lying between her shoulder blades, his right leg nudged between hers. His right hand has crept up the front of her shirt, softly cupping her breast.

Carol tries to move a little, but her actions only cause Ezekiel to press himself closer to her. Her soft chuckle turns into a moan when she feels his morning erection pressing into her backside. She realizes that she is not going anywhere unless he moves and so decides to change her tactic. Biting her bottom lip, she moves her ass against him as best as she can, hoping to wake him up enough to get out of his grasp.

Ezekiel`s body reacts immediately, his hips moving against her, his hand squeezing her breast rhythmically. Carol can`t help the deep moan rising in her chest, pressing her face into the mattress. Even half-asleep Ezekiel has the power to reduce her to a quivering mass of want, unable to control her bodies reactions to his touch. He wakes up enough to pull her to her side, his face buried in her neck, kissing the soft flesh.

Carol gives in to her bodies desire, directing his hand between her legs. He starts rubbing but soon gets frustrated with the fabric of her pants and underwear being in his way. He`s fully awake now, focusing on the task of pushing her clothes down far enough for him to have access to her. Carol turns her head, pulling on his dreads to get him to kiss her, gasping when his fingers come in contact with her naked flesh.

Ezekiel is humming his approval when he feels her wetness coating his fingers. He pulls his hand away just long enough to open his own pants and position himself at her entrance. His hand is back stroking her clit while at the same time pushing himself into her, making Carol cry out into his mouth at the sensation. He`s pumping in and out of her at a leisurely pace, all the while keeping his fingers busy stroking her, driving her out of her mind with lust.

They are completely oblivious to their surroundings, focused only on the pleasure they give each other. After a while Ezekiel`s movements become more erratic, his thrusts more forceful every time he hits her deep. His orgasm triggers her own, the sensation of having him come inside of her sending her over the edge. Turning in his arms, Carol rubs her nose against his chin. Ezekiel opens his eyes, smiling down at her.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, indeed.”

Carol chuckles, snuggling into him. She hadn`t meant to seduce him when she tried to wake him up, but she certainly did not regret what had happened.

There`s a knock on the door, giving them just enough time to cover themselves before Henry sticks his head through the door, grinning when he sees them awake.

“I thought you were going to sleep all day” he teases them.

“We will be out in a couple minutes. Is there anything you want, young Henry?” Ezekiel asks.

Looking around the room, Henry spots what he came back for.

“Just wanted to get my stick.” He dashes inside, grabs the stick and leaves without saying another word, shutting the door behind him with a loud thud.

Groaning, Carol covers her face behind her hands. Ezekiel looks at her, a big grin on his face.

“Guess we should be more careful.”

Taking down her hands, Carol shoots him a dirty look, kicking his leg under the covers.

“This is not funny! What if he had come here 5 minutes earlier?”

Biting back the laughter, Ezekiel says “That would have been embarrassing.”

Carol kicks him again before climbing out of bed and straightening her clothes. She would love a fresh set, but they left everything behind at the Kingdom, so there wasn`t anything she could do about that now. Seeing the look on her face, Ezekiel gets up as well. Their room does have a tiny bathroom, but no shower, so he grabs the bowl and fills it with fresh warm water. Grabbing some towels he returns to the bed, setting the bowl on the nightstand.

“Undress” he says. Carol`s not arguing, taking off her clothes and placing them on the bed. Ezekiel puts a towel on the floor and motions for her to stand on it, then starts washing her body with a soft cloth. Carol remains completely still. She is not used to be treated like this, the tenderness with which Ezekiel is touching her overwhelming. When he is done, she steps closer, kissing him softly with her hands pressed against his cheeks. Then she starts taking off his clothes and treats him the same way he had done to her.

All the while, neither of them speaks a word, not wanting to disturb the intimate atmosphere they created. When they are finished, they just stand there, holding each other close, breathing each other in, reluctant to let go. They know they need to get dressed, need to get out and face another day in this dangerous world, but they take these precious moments alone together, committing them to memory.


	3. Chapter 3

So, this was it. The final battle was upon them. Gregory, that hypocritical bastard, had returned once more from the Sanctuary with a note from Dwight, informing Rick and his people where they would find Negan, so they might attack him, end this war once and for all. They all knew it was likely to be a trap, but they would go anyway.

The people at Hilltop were unusually quiet, a strange atmosphere of hopefulness, excitement and wariness laying in the air. This war had taken its toll on every one of them, the losses much greater than anyone had anticipated. They were tired of the fighting, but they were also eager to end what they had begun, to finally be free of the tyranny they had been forced to live with for so long.

Carol sits by the fire with Maggie by her side, both women lost in their thoughts. When she had spotted her friend sitting all by her own, Carol had walked over to offer some company, knowing full well that Maggie`s loss at Negan`s hands was the worst and most personal of all. She can`t imagine what must be going on inside the young widow, but she deeply admires her strength, her ability to still care about people despite the deep pain she must be feeling.

When she spots Ezekiel stepping outside, standing at the top of the stairs and scanning the area, looking for her, Carol can`t help the small smile from spreading on her face.

“You like him.”

Carol turns her head to look at Maggie, blushing slightly. She wasn`t trying to conceal her relationship with Ezekiel, but frankly she didn`t think that anyone was paying attention to what was going on between them.

“That obvious, huh?”

Maggie lets out a small laugh. “Probably not to everyone.” After a short pause, she adds “He`s a good man. I`m happy for you.”

Carol turns her gaze back to Ezekiel, who is now sitting on the stairs leading up to the main entrance, watching her from afar.

“It`s all happening so fast.”

Maggie reaches for her hand, squeezing it. “Do you have any doubts?”

Carol doesn`t need to think about that, shaking her head immediately. Never before in her life has she been so sure about her feelings, about what she wants than where Ezekiel is concerned. The depth of her emotions, her attachment to him after such a short time is scaring her little, though.

“Then embrace it. When that one person steps into your life that makes you feel more than you ever thought possible, than you have to hold onto them. We never know how much time we have with each other, especially not in this world. True love only happens once in a lifetime, it is something to be cherished.”

Carol let`s go of Maggie`s hand, instead pulling her into a hug, whispering into her ear “I`m so sorry for what happened.”

Maggie hugs her back for a moment, then firmly pushes her away, stubbornly wiping away the stray tear that is rolling down her cheek. Nodding her head into Ezekiel`s direction, she tells Carol “Go to him. He is waiting for you.”

Not knowing what else to say, Carol presses a kiss to Maggie`s forehead, than gets up and does what she`s been told, walking over to the man that stole her heart in an instant, the man she is sure she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She sits down next to him on the stairs, her shoulder brushing his, intertwining their fingers.

“Is everything alright?” His voice is a low rumble, sending shivers down her spine.

“Yeah.”

Lifting their hands to his mouth, Ezekiel presses a soft kiss to hers. Carol studies his profile as he keeps staring into the distance, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. To everyone else he must seem relaxed, but she knows him better than anyone else does, knows what`s going on in his mind. She scoots closer, wrapping both her arms around his right one, placing her chin on his shoulder.

“Stop worrying. Everything will work out fine.”

He turns his head to look at her, his face just inches from hers. He repeats the same words that Carol herself has said to him not that long ago.

“All of us may not make it.”

Carol reaches out to gently stroke his beard and Ezekiel leans into her touch.

“That`s possible. But WE will make it. You and I.”

Ezekiel stares into her gorgeous baby blue eyes.

“What makes you so sure about that?”

Carol smiles softly at him, the firelight reflecting in her eyes, hypnotizing him.

“Because I have plans. And one of us dying is not a part of it.”

Ezekiel lets out a small laugh at her comment.

“No? And what, pray tell, are these plans of yours, my love?”

Her smile deepens and she guides his face to hers for a sweet lingering kiss.

“I`m planning on going back home with you. To the Kingdom. Have a future.”

The most beautiful smile appears on Ezekiel`s face, sending a whole bunch of butterflies flying in her stomach. This time it`s him who leans in for another kiss, whispering against her lips before pressing his firmly to hers.

“That sounds like a pretty good plan.”

When they part, Carol gets to her feet, holding out her hand to him. Ezekiel takes it and together they retreat to the room they have started to share, silently climbing into bed, careful not to wake Henry. Ezekiel`s worries haven`t disappeared but he is determined to keep both of them alive, wanting nothing more than to live the future that Carol talked about.

When their group heads out the next morning, Carol slides her hand into his, giving him a reassuring smile. They walk like that the whole way, only letting go when it becomes absolutely necessary. Even when they run right into Negan`s trap they stay side by side, ready to protect each other at all costs. For a moment, the fight seems impossible to win, but the odds are in their favor, manipulated by their bullet-maker.

When everything is over, they stand there in the middle of the field, taking in their surroundings, not quite yet understanding what happened, but that`s not important. What is important is that they are both still there, neither of them having so much as a scratch. Carol steps up close to Ezekiel who has a stunned look on his face, grinning widely.

“Told you so.”

He returns her grin. “Indeed you did.”

Grabbing the back of her head, he crashes his mouth down on hers, not caring that there are dozens of people around them. Carol doesn`t seem to mind, though, grabbing the lapels of his coat and returning the kiss.

The fight itself didn`t take long, but it took their group a while to figure out how to proceed afterwards, the outcome not really something any of them had expected. In the end, they agreed to split up into two parties, the first one lead by Rick and Michonne, taking the injured and all remaining Saviors back to the Sanctuary in order to make sure there wouldn`t be any problems with the people there.

The second group was headed back to the Hilltop, lead by Carol and Ezekiel. At first, Rick had suggested to take Negan there as he was the one with the worst injuries, but Maggie had loudly refused to let him anywhere near her community, still out of her mind with grief and anger that Rick had broken his promise to kill Negan. Understanding her pain, he had relented, asking Carol to instruct his people to go back to Alexandria and try to fix things there.

When they arrive back at Hilltop, they are eagerly greeted by Henry, who`s asking them a million questions about the fight, curious as only a boy could be. Ezekiel patiently answers everything to Henry`s satisfaction, then sends the boy off to see if he can help in tending the animals. Turning to Carol, he softly touches her shoulder. She`s been just standing there, staring at the mansion, a concerned look on her face. Maggie had been silent throughout their whole walk back, marching inside, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to her.

“Why don`t you go and check on her?” Ezekiel suggests, easily reading what`s going on in Carol`s mind.

She looks at him, contemplating whether she should go or not, then shakes her head.

“She needs some time alone now.”

After dinner, though, when Maggie still hasn`t left her room, Carol decides to go and bring her friend some food, not wanting her to be feeling left all alone in her pain. She`s way too familiar with that feeling. Upon stepping into her room, she finds Maggie lying on the bed, facing away from her.

“Leave me alone. Please.”

Carol puts the tray down on the nightstand and sits down on the edge of the bed.

“You need to eat something.”

“I`m not hungry.”

Carol softly touches her back.

“Come on. You haven`t had anything since this morning. Think about your baby.”

At that, Maggie rolls to her back, facing Carol. It`s obvious that she`d been crying, but she looks calm now. She sits up and reaches for one of the sandwiches, biting off a tiny piece of it.

“I`ve been thinking about my baby all day, Carol. And of Glen. The prospect of killing Negan is what kept me going the past few weeks. I cannot let that go. He needs to die. I owe it to them.”

Carol looks at her sympathetically.

“I understand that. Whatever you`ll do, I won`t judge you. Just – promise me not to do anything stupid now. Put the baby first.”

Maggie is silent for a while, chewing off another small bite of her sandwich. Then she nods slowly.

“I promise.”

“Okay.” Squeezing Maggie`s hand affectionately, Carol gets to her feet, ready to leave. At the door, Maggie calls her back.

“Carol?” She pauses a moment. “Thank you. I appreciate your concern.”

Smiling softly at her, Carol nods, then leaves the room. Outside, she spots Ezekiel sitting on the sofa on the other side of the hall, waiting for her. She walks over and sits down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Ezekiel wraps his arms around her.

“How is she doing?” he asks.

“Okay, I guess. She still wants to kill Negan. I can`t blame her for it. I can`t imagine the pain she must have felt losing Glen like that.”

“You lost someone, too.”

“Yeah, but not like this. Sophia`s death was an accident, there wasn`t anyone to blame for it, except myself. Having someone you love get murdered like that is something different entirely. I don`t know what I would do.”

While she speaks, Carol turns more into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. The thought of losing Ezekiel like that makes her feel sick to her stomach. He hugs her tighter, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“What happened to Sophia wasn`t your fault. And whatever happens in the future, you will survive. Because you are the strongest person I have ever met!”

Turning her head a little, Carol pulls him down for a kiss.

“I love you.”

The smile he gives her at hearing her words makes her stomach flutter and she can`t keep herself from kissing him again, this time lingering a little longer before pulling away and burying her face in his neck.

“I love you, too” he murmurs into her hair. “More than I have ever loved someone in my life.”

Smiling, Carol plays with a strand of his dreads.

“I can`t wait to go home” she says.

“We will soon. Maybe one or two more days until we figured out a course for the future of all communities. To get everything going. We have won the war, but it will be a challenge to keep everyone working together on a better future for all of us. But we will succeed. I am certain of that.”

Lying in the safety of Ezekiel`s arms, Carol believes every word he says, trusting him to do everything in his power to ensure a good life for them. For the first time in her life she is not scared of the future.

Ultimately, they stayed at Hilltop for two more days. Two long and hard days, at least as far as Carol and Ezekiel were concerned. Every time they tried to be alone together for a little while, someone disturbed them, each time adding to their growing frustration.

Ezekiel did his best not to let his irritation show, hiding behind his King persona, but Carol was ready to snap at everyone who looked at her the wrong way, not bothering to conceal her foul mood. She was slowly going crazy and it didn`t help that she repeatedly caught Ezekiel staring at her in a way that set her blood on fire. It was unnerving and thrilling at the same time.

The morning they are finally set to leave Hilltop, Carol is at the stables, helping to saddle up their horses when she feels Ezekiel`s eyes on her again. After quickly scanning their surroundings to see if anyone is in their immediate vicinity, she turns her head to look at him over her shoulder.

“You really need to stop doing this.”

Carol tries to sound stern but knows she is failing miserably when she sees the grin on Ezekiel`s face. He slowly walks over to her, feigning innocence.

“What do you wish me to stop doing, Milady?”

Carol rolls her eyes, turning around to face him directly. He stops just mere inches from her, their bodies almost touching.

“You`ve been staring at my ass, _Your Majesty_. Again.”

His grin only gets wider, his arms going around her waist to pull her flush against him, grabbing said ass and squeezing it. Carol`s hands slide beneath his coat and up his back.

“Well” he says “it`s a very nice ass.”

Carol chuckles. “Nice, huh?”

“Very!”

Ezekiel leans forward and captures her lips in a sensual kiss, both of them momentarily forgetting where they are. They don`t hear Jerry entering, jumping in surprise when he loudly clears his throat to get their attention.

“Uhm, Your Majesty?”

Ezekiel takes a deep breath, willing his voice to be calm.

“What is it, Jerry?”

“We`re ready to leave. Everything`s packed.”

“Thank you, Jerry. We will be there in a moment.”

With a deep groan, Carol`s head sinks against Ezekiel`s shoulder, embarrassed that they`ve been caught like this. She can already imagine Jerry grinning at them all the way back to the Kingdom. She thinks that maybe she will have to kill him. Ezekiel takes her hands into his and kisses the top of her head.

“Come on. We`ll be home soon.”

Leading their horses outside, they join with the rest of their group and after saying their goodbyes to Maggie and Jesus finally get on their way back home. Everyone`s in a good mood and after a while even Carol loses her grumpiness, the prospect of having some time alone with Ezekiel cheering her up considerably.

Once they`re inside the Kingdom`s gates everyone is going about their tasks, Henry trolling after Jerry to help him tend to the horses, leaving Carol and Ezekiel standing all alone in the middle of the street. With a huge smile on his face, Ezekiel takes a bow, extending his hand in the direction of his home in an obvious invitation.

“Milady” he says “after you.”

Carol fights the urge to stick her tongue out at him, instead turning around and walking down the street. Ezekiel follows a few steps behind, enjoying the view she is offering him.

“It **_is_** extremely nice indeed” he exclaims, referring to their conversation from earlier today. Carol shakes her head, smiling, throwing him a look over her shoulder. Ezekiel catches up with her as they enter the royal garden. He grabs her hand and lifts it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it.

“You really know how to charm a girl, Your Majesty” Carol teases, making him laugh out loud.

They make it through the hall and upstairs without touching each other, but as soon as the door of Ezekiel`s bedroom closes behind them, they are on each other, tearing at their clothes and armor, scattering it everywhere. Carol tries to push Ezekiel towards the bed, but he steers her across the room towards the adjoining bathroom, only stopping when her behind comes into contact with the washstand.

“How about a shower?” he whispers against her lips as they momentarily break their kiss, his voice a deep sexy rumble that sends shivers up and down her spine. They are both naked from the waist upward and Ezekiel is staring at her chest, licking his lips, his eyes dark with his desire for her. Instead of answering his question, Carol grabs his chin, humming her approval as she kisses him passionately.

His hands go to the waistband of her pants, pushing them down her legs along with her underwear. Carol smooths her hands down his chest, but before she can do the same with his pants, Ezekiel has her turned around, pressing himself against her back. He searches her eyes in the mirror to make sure she is okay with what he is doing.

Carol`s chest is heaving rapidly, her heart beating out of control as she watches him trail his fingers over her body, teasing her, the sight of his dark skin on hers the most erotic thing she has ever seen. She bites her lips to stop herself from whimpering out loud as Ezekiel teases her nipples into tight little buds, sending jolts of pleasure to her center. She feels the wetness pooling between her legs, pressing them together in an effort to relieve some of the tension.

Ezekiel presses his erection against her ass, the shower all but forgotten for now, his body acting on auto-pilot, focused on their mutual pleasure. He starts kissing her shoulder, working his way up her neck and to her ear, sucking the delicate skin into his mouth, all the while keeping his hands busy on her breasts. Carol`s fingers dig into his arms, this time not able to keep in the deep moan. She presses herself back against him, moving her ass against him, but he stills her movement with his hands on her hips.

“Carol.”

She barely recognizes her own name, never having heard it said in such a way, dripping with want. Ezekiel waits until her eyes meet his again in the mirror, holding on to his last bit of control. He makes sure Carol realizes what he`s doing, sliding down the zipper of his pants and freeing his rock-hard erection, rubbing it over her backside. She instinctively widens her stance as far as her pants allow, inviting him in. Never breaking eye contact, he pushes himself into her depths, easily sliding through her wetness.

Ezekiel`s body is shaking with the effort of keeping his control, torn between his desire to drive himself into her and his need to make sure she is okay. The last thing he wants is to hurt her in any way. Noticing his struggle, Carol reaches for his hands, lifting them and placing them over her breasts, holding him there. She wants to tell him that it is okay to let go, that she wants him to, but the only word her fogged mind can come up with is a husky “Please.”

Ezekiel understands, though, slowly starting to move in and out of her, his speed increasing with every stroke until he is pounding her. They keep staring at each other, the sight of their sweaty bodies and the wet sounds of their lovemaking only heightening their arousal. They are both poised on the edge, neither of them willing to let go, keeping their connection as long as possible. When he realizes that he is going to come, Ezekiel slides his hand between Carol`s legs, swiping his thumb over her clit. She shatters immediately, the intensity of her orgasm tearing a scream from her throat.

Legs shaking from the exertion, they sink to their knees together, their bodies still joined, trying to catch their breath. Ezekiel is clutching her tightly to his body, making it impossible for Carol to move, his head resting on her shoulder. He lifts it when he hears Carol giggling softly, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

“Sorry. It`s just – this is – crazy” she pants.

He chuckles, kissing her temple. “You drive me crazy!”

Carol pulls his head closer to kiss his lips quickly, then says “It`s getting cold down here. I think I`ve been promised a shower.”

“And you shall have it, my love.”

They carefully get to their feet, extricating themselves from their remaining clothes and boots, still laughing. Ezekiel turns on the water and they both sigh in relief when the hot spray hits their cooling bodies, soothing their aching muscles. They remain still, just holding each other close as the water pours down on them, caressing and randomly kissing wherever they can reach without moving too much.

They step outside when the water starts turning cold, Ezekiel wrapping Carol into a soft towel before securing another one around his hips. Remembering what she wanted to tell him, Carol pulls him close, looking into his eyes.

“I love how you touch me, how you make me feel. I love your passion. Don`t ever be afraid to show it to me. You don`t need to hold back anything. I love you. I trust you.”

Overwhelmed with his emotions, Ezekiel just helplessly stares into her eyes, struggling for words.

“Your love is the most precious thing to me. I will always honor it. And you, my Queen.”

His words melt her heart and she reaches for his face with happy tears shining in her eyes. “Don`t call me that” she whispers against his lips, smirking, letting him know she doesn`t really mean it. They resume their kissing, leisurely at first, but it doesn`t take long for their passion to flare up again, their bodies not yet satisfied.

Carol loosens the towel around Ezekiel`s hips, letting it drop to the floor and reaching for his growing erection, stroking him firmly. Her towel follows suit and before she knows what is happening, Ezekiel has lifted her up bridal style, carrying her back to the bedroom.

“I think we had enough bathroom activity for one day.”

She laughs, kicking her legs “Zeke, put me down again.”

Ezekiel loves her calling him that. Gently, he lets her back on her feet on the foot of the bed. Carol immediately takes advantage, turning him and pushing him down to make him sit on the edge of the bed. She stands between his legs, looking down at him, softly touching the contours of his face with her fingertips. Then slowly, she sinks down, kneeling before him. Ezekiel doesn`t mind her taking the lead, curious what she`ll do.

After a quick peck on his mouth, Carol pushes Ezekiel back until he is resting on his elbows, watching her intently. She scrapes her fingernails down his chest, over his stomach and his thighs before curling her small hand around his hard length again, slowly pumping up and down, squeezing the sensitive head. Her actions make his head spin, his hands clutching the bedsheets.

Carol keeps her eyes fixed on his face, enjoying the power she has over him, his obvious pleasure adding to her own arousal. She leans forward and when she is sure that she has his attention, sticks out her tongue, licking him from base to tip, then sucks him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks with the effort. Ezekiel cries out in surprise, slumping back on the mattress, hips bucking.

Carol releases him from her mouth, keeping her hand tightly wrapped around him, the other one splayed out on his stomach. She waits a moment, then repeats her actions, again and again. Ezekiel`s breathing is ragged and it takes every ounce of his willpower not to spill himself into her mouth. Carol finally lets go of him, crawling over him on the bed, rubbing her wetness over him.

Ezekiel`s eyes snap open, staring up into her face.

“Fuck. You`re an evil woman.”

Carol is looking down at him in mock indignation. “That`s no language for a King!”

Distracted by the sight of her perfectly shaped breasts right before his eyes, Ezekiel doesn`t bother with a reply, instead pushing her down so he can suck one tight nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it while at the same time thrusting himself up into her tight sheath.

This time it`s Carol who cries out in surprise and pleasure, her hands fisting into Ezekiel`s dreads. His feet planted on the floor, he drives himself into her and she moves with him, perfectly in sync with each other. The angle is perfect, his penis sliding over her clit on every thrust, bringing her ever closer to the edge. When her orgasm crashes over her, Carol clamps her muscles down on him, taking him with her, shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

Carol slumps down on him, neither of them able to move. Once his legs stopped feeling like jelly, Ezekiel pushes them further up on the mattress so they can lay more comfortably on the bed. It`s still the middle of the day, but neither of them feels the urge to leave their love nest just yet, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Ezekiel” raising up on her elbow, Carol looks at him, stroking his beard. “We`re in deep trouble, you know that, right?”

He grins at her “Hell, yeah, we are.” Grinning back at him, Carol leans down for a sweet peck, then snuggles back into his side, ridiculously happy.


End file.
